gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Don't Speak
Don't Speak (Non parlare) è una canzone dei No Doubt presente nell'episodio Fine di una storia, il quarto della Quarta Stagione di Glee, in cui è cantata da Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson. Dopo essere usciti dal bar della NYADA, il Callbacks, i Finchel e i Klaine fanno una passeggiata lungo una strada di New York City. Un momento romantico si trasforma in confusione, si trasforma in dramma. Rachel sta nascondendo qualcosa da Finn e lui lo sa. Finn spinge Rachel a raccontargliela, facendole ammettere di aver baciato Brody. Kurt ha notato l'emotività di Blaine mentre ha cantato Teenege Dream al callbacks e chiede Blaine se c'è qualcosa che non và. Blaine dice che Kurt lo ha lasciato così solo, che era con qualcuno e l'ha tradito. Questo lascia sia Kurt e Finn in una tristezza enorme. La canzone inizia, Finn comincia e poi continuano Blaine e Kurt e Rachel. Poiché le coppie camminano insieme attraverso il parco di New York, si fermano a una fontana, Finn si allontana da Rachel e Kurt e Blaine cantano l'un l'altro, poi Kurt se ne và. Finn, Kurt, Rachel e Blaine ritorno al loro appartamento di New York, e cantano a letto. E si allontanano gli uni dagli altri, come la canzone giunge al termine, Blaine e Rachel spengono le luci sconvolti e colpevoli. Testo della canzone Finn: You and me We used to be together Everyday together Always Blaine: I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end Rachel e Kurt: It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know Rachel e Finn: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt e Blaine: Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Finn e Kurt: Our memories Well, they can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening Rachel e Blaine: As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry Rachel e Finn: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Blaine e Kurt: (no, no, no) Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Rachel e Finn: It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are... Rachel: You and me I can see us dying... are we? Rachel e Blaine: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't tell me cause it hurts! Rachel e Kurt: I know what you're saying So please stop explaining Blaine e Rachel: Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, Rachel e Finn: Oh I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good Blaine, Kurt, Rachel e Finn: Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel: Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Oh, la la la la la la) Blaine, Kurt, Rachel e Finn: Don't tell me cause it hurts Rachel: Hush, darlin' Hush, darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Oh, la la la la la la) Blaine, Kurt, Rachel e Finn: Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts, Don't tell me cause it hurts. Curiosità *E' stato Darren Criss (Blaine) a persuadere Ryan Murphy a far cantare al quartetto questa canzone. Galleria di foto Dontspeak.jpg Don'tspeak-klaine.gif Klaine-don'tspeak.jpg Kurt_in_don't_speak.gif Tumblr_mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho4_250.png S4x04.mp40085.jpg Klaine-walk-ny.png Breakupgalleryimage.png S4x04.mp40090.jpg S4x04.mp40088.jpg S4x04.mp40087.jpg S4x04.mp40097.jpg S4x04.mp40094.jpg S4x04.mp40093.jpg Dont-speak.png Video Navigazione en:Don't Speak es:Don't Speak fr:Don't Speak de:Don't Speak pl:Don't Speak Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four